TRAGEDI KUE CUCUR
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Ichigo mulai goyang dangdut gara-gara sesuatu yang ingin dimakannya ilang dalam sekejap? siapa yang mengambilnya? apakah Ichigo cs akan berubah menjadi Detektif tokek?
1. Missing!

**TRAGEDI KUE CUCUR**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Ichigo kehilangan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya galau dunia akreat**

**WARNING : BAGI PENGGUNA JALAN DILARANG MEMBACA FANFICT INI!**

**KECUALI NYAWA ANDA ADA 9!**

* * *

Ichigo baru saja kembali dari dunia manusia, dia habis dines dari Jakarta kota Mentropolitan yang aduhai semrawutnya. Dia balik sambil bawa oleh-oleh kue cucur yang kata pedagang—yang entah kenapa bisa ngeliat sosoknya—mengatakan kalau kue ini enaaaakk ajiib mandra guna mandra mandro gujal gajul sedaaapp(Author di tabog Ichigo).

Tanpa babibu lagi, Ichigo udah sampai di rumahnya tercinta. Hening. Kayak baru aja ditinggal kabur sama pemiliknya(memang).

"Oiii Yuzu! Karin! Jenggot Kambing! Gue udah pulang!" seru Ichigo sambil menaruh kue cucur kesayangannya itu.

"Katanya mau makan malem bareng di warteg malah ngeloyor pergi ke mall sendirian..SIALAN" Ichigo membaca sebuah notes tak berperasaan yang ditinggalkan keluarganya.

Kini dirinya hanya berdua, dengan kue cucurnya yang masih anget-anget di atas meja belajarnya. Ichigo paling bête ditinggal sendirian, makanya dia lebih milih ngejalanin misi daripada luntang luntung di rumah ga jelas banget. Kayak sekarang, dia lagi mantengin tipi yang acaranya 'KETOK BOTAK', udah yang diliatnya bapak-bapak gundul semua, makin silau aja tuh mata Ichigo.

"Aduh silau men.. ganti ah..acara inpoteiment.." Ichigo menekan tombol 2(kemudian ada ayu tingting datang… DUAAAAAA!).

_"Apakah benar kalau Ipul darahnista kawin sama Ulqquiora bin Asep saepuloh naujubiloh minjalikzz? Benarkah ini terjadi akibat gempa bumi yang terjadi di Laut Banda?"_

"Walah.. nih apaan lagi? Kenapa orang dari Hueco mundo malah nemplok ma Ipul? Sapa tuh Ipul? Aaahh gaje banget ni yang bawa acaranya alay lagi kayak Aming" gerutu Ichigo. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia mulai mengantuk. Dia bosen setengah modar.

Dia pun ngantuk, dan tidur.. tanpa sepengetahuannya kalau Hisagi dan Kaien udah nemplok di depan mukanya. Dengan sekali berkedip, Ichigo langsung disambut oleh bibir Kaien yang 5 cm lagi bertengger di bibirnya juga. Dengan kekuatan bulan.. eh salah.. dengan kekuatan 'ICHIGO CHOP ATTACK'nya dia berhasil membuat muka Kaien abstrak.

"HEEEEAAAA! MAMPUS KAU DEMIT! JANGAN AMBIL MAHKOTA HIDUPKU!" seru Ichigo alay.

"Buju bungeng dasar bocah somplak! Ga usah segitunya kale siapa juga yang mau nyentuh badan lo yang baunya kayak jamu galian singset itu!" Kaien men smash wajah Ichigo hingga dia terkapar tak berdaya.

"Ahook kau Kai,, dateng kayak jelangkung lo.. nongol tiba-tiba gitu ada apa?" Ichigo membenarkan kerusakan yang terjadi di tempat kediamannya.

"Haaa gue Cuma mau ngasih pengumuman besok ada festival makanan lo mau ikut kagak?" Tanya Kaien udah semangat 45 mau ngebogem Ichigo kalau dia macem-macem lagi.

"Eniwei, lo di kacangin lagi ama keluarga lo ya? Ngenes banget.. lo habis balik malah disuruh jaga rumah kayak.."

"DUEEENG!" sebuah pot bunga langsung menghantam kepala Hisagi dengan manis sekali.

"Jaga mulut lo kalo ga gue gantung bibir lo di tiang jemuran!" Ichigo dengan aura Hollownya siap merajam Hisagi tanpa ampun.

"Udah nape? Ga di sini ga di sono lo tuh begonya ga berkurang" Kaien berceletuk. "So.. langsung to the point aja..! sebelum gue usir kalian satu-satu"

Dengan kesempatan itu ketiga trio macan—eh—Macho alias mantan copet itu langsung berdiskusi tentang festival makanan yang diselenggarakan oleh Mbak Hikary yang baru aja dapet juara satu lomba nanem kerupuk.

"Katanya si Ca-chan juga ikut.." sahut Kaien. "Shiro kun tuh juga.." jawab Hisagi ogah-ogahan.

Ichigo menibang-ningbang soal apakah dia bakal ikut festival jajanan itu. karena selama hidupnya dia ga pernah kena busung lapar, jadi dia ga pernah pergi ke event-event kayak gitu.

"Hikary bilang gratis buat kita- bertiga karena lo dulu pernah nolongin dia di kantornya"

"GA USAH BASA-BASI, AYO KITA KE SANA!" mata Ichigo pennuh dengan bling-bling super yang langsung membuat mata Kaien meleleh.

"Giliran yang gratis aja kuping lo tajem.. biasanya agak BUDI lo" Hisagi mulai heran dengan kebiasaan Ichigo yang kadang kudu harus di bawa ke Dokter THT buat brobat kuping. "Sudahlah.. sebelum ntu gua mau makan kue cucur gue dulu.. masih anget-anget… mau?" Ichigo melenggang ke dapur mencari kuenya.

"Terserah lo yang penting itu makanan…" jawaban non logis Hisagi membuat Kaien cengo.

"Nah.. kue cucurku.. di..ma.. na.. GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" seluruh jagad raya berguncang heboh josgandos kayak Soimah lagi dangdutan gara-gara suara merdu itu.

"Ada apa sih lo Chi!? Alay banget lo kayak ngeliat Sule pake daster!" Kaien mencak-mencak karena lengkingan suara Ichigo hampir memecahkan gedang telinganya.

"KUE CUCUR GUE ILAAANGG! Itu makanan yang beloom gue makan sejak tadiii! Dan itu ga ada di Karakuraa! Ongkos ke Jakarta naek Metromini tuh mahaaall! Naek Busway sama ajaaa!" Ichigo kalap dunia akerat.

"Naek odong-odong aja"

"DIEEESSSSHHH!" Ichigo menghajar kepala Hisagi kembali.

"Tenang Chi..! jangan kayak kerusupan begitu dong.. kita cari tau dulu kemana jejak kue cucurmu" jawab Kaien menenangkan sohibnya.

"Lo pikir Kue punya kaki? Nah tuh.. kayaknya.. jendela lo kebuka.. kayaknya mang ada yang maling deh.." jawab

"Kalo gitu.. kita jadi Sherlock Holmes sekaraaaang! Lo pade kudu bantu gue kalo! Ini pertempuran idup ato mati!" seru Ichigo.

"Hoi-hoi.. ini bukan serial drama detektif..!" Hisagi mulai Bed piling.

"UDAAAAHH! AYO KITA CARI! SHUNPOOO!" Ichigo menggeret kedua orang berambut spiky itu dan melesat nun jauh dimato(halah).

"ICHIIIIGOO! GUE GA BILANG KALO MAU IKUUT!" Kaien sudah punya perasaan tidak enak soal Ichigo the main crazy character yang dikombinasikan oleh Author sempal bin autis di fanfict ini.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Kemana kue cucur Ichigo? Sempatkah mereka mendapat clue? Bagaimana dengan festival makanan? Apakah Olga Syahputra adalah wanita? Entahlah apakah itu artinya... yang penting balik aja ke ceritaa! liat aja langsung di next chapter!

TO BE KONTINYUU~~

* * *

**Haaaii minna genki desuka? next story nii hahahhaa! tentang Ichigo cs yang mak nyuss ga karuan nii~**

**akan ada beberapa author yang muncul niihh! karena itu mohon Ijinnya yaa, daripada ke kelurahan hahaha!**

**Semoga bisa menjadi hiburan yang baik dan aneh buat minna san!**

**jangan lupa R & R yaa! :D pleaseee**


	2. Byakuya arc

**TRAGEDI KUE CUCUR**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : petualangan kedua Ichigo, Kaien, dan Hisagi.. bersama...**

**WARNING : KEIDIOTAN TOKOH BUKAN SALAH AUTHOR!**

* * *

Akibat hilangnya 6 kue cucur anget-anget milik Bapak Ichigo bin Kurosaki yang ga rela banget ngeliat pemandangan mengerikan itu, kini dia bersama Kaien dan Hisagi sudah menclok di depan kantornya Byakuya Kuchiki…

"Jadi begitulah..(apanya?) gue butuh penciuman-eeh-kemampuan lo buat ngelacak kue cucur gue Ya"

Ichigo langsung kayak Bos besar duduk ngangkang ga tau kalau yang diajak ngomong tuh udah siap-siap bawa Zanpakuto yang bling-bling setelah diasah pake kepalanya Ikkaku(Author di hajar). Tidak ada respon dari Taichou kece itu, sementara Renji sepertinya sedang hijrah ke London buat buka sanggar senam ibu hamil…

"Gue rasa Kuchiki Taichou asem banget ngeliat muka Kurosaki" Hisagi berbisik pada Kaien yang cuma bisa mengamini.

"Kuya.. mending lo sanggupin aja deh.. kasian tuh mukanya melas banget" Kaien angkat suara dengan harapan Byakuya mau membantu agar masalah konyol ini selesai.

"Sebelumnya..Kurosaki..saya mau nanya satu hal…" Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan kea rah Ichigo.

"Gue mau nanya.. selama 3 bulan gue amnesia(Baca BYAKUYA MOVE ON).. apa yang kalian para bangsate-bangsate kucrut lakuin ke gue? Hah.. kalo lo jujur gue ga akan nyumpahin lo Ambeien 7 turunan"

Byakuya berganti menjadi Horor bangeet, sambil mencengkram kerah Ichigo, dengan tulisan 'WHAT ARE YOU DUING TO ME KAMPRET SI-ALAN' di mukanya.

"Ehh apa? Apaa? Gue? 3 bulan.. emang lo pernah kena apa tadi? Anemia? Eeh amnesia ga taauu!" Ichigo memasang muka 'WATADOS'(Wajah tanpa dosa) yang ga elit banget.

"Luu..yakin.." Byakuya makin serem, membuat Kaien dan Hisagi menciut di pojokan kayak tikus kecepet lemari.

"Iyaaaa sebelum itu.. cepat katakan apa jawabanmu!" Ichigo ga mau dirinya kehilangan nyawa sebelum mendapat kue cucurnya kembali, dia ga mau mati konyol.. masa nanti dikenal 'Ichigo sang Shinigami Pengganti Tewas di Pasung di pohon Jengkol', merusak banget!

"Oke.. aku setuju" Byakuya normal pun kembali. Ichigo langsung nari hula-hula.

"Shikashi.. kalau kau berbuat macam-macam lagi.. akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu" Byakuya mengancam kembali Ichigo yang udah ga lagi nari-nari kayak orang sinting.

"Etto.. Wakarimashita.." semua sweatdrop.

Kembali ke cerita, akhirnya setelah Byakuya menyanggupi hal itu, mereka berempat mencoba untuk menghubungi Renji yang ada di Arab, karena kunci loker Byakuya tempat menyimpan berkas lupa ditaruh dimana.

"Ren, hoi lo tau dimana kunci yang Byakuya simpen?"

Tanya Kaien dengan sukamakmur menyanggupi penelponan yang bakal terkena roaming itu.

"Hee bukannya Taichou tahu?" jawab Renji di seberang sana(dimana?).

"Dia lupa kan.." jawab Kaien lagi.

"Bukannya sejak dia amnesia 3 bulan tuh dia yang suka naroh sembarangan?".

Hening sejenak…

"KA..LI..AN.."

ketiganya langsung pasang tampang 'OH NO-!'.

Detik-detik sebelum Byakuya mencingcang Kaien duluan, Ichigo langsung mengsmash kepala Byakuya hingga dia terkoprol-koprol.

"CIAAATT! BAKUDOU 38—ICHIGO CHOOP SMASH!" "DIEESSSSHHH!"

Itulah.. scene yang terjadi. Dan.. scene yang terjadi berikutnya..

"Byakuya san gomeen! Gue ga…"Ichigo menarik Byakuya yang tersungkur..

"LO SAPA LAGI? NIKITA WILLY MANA?"

Kembali keheningan terjadi, niat buat Byakuya pingsan eh malah balik lagi jadi orang LUGU yang amnesia! kenapa bisa terjadi? apakah yang akan Ichigo lakukan pada Byakuya yang seharusnya menjadi saksi kunci linggis di kasusnya ini!?

KARENA AUTHOR SEDANG INGIN MEMBUAT CHARA DAN READERS KEPO,

MAKA BERSAMBUNGLAH CERITA INI!...

TO BE KONTINYUU~~

* * *

**Aiih gomen permirsa dan permios sekalian..! Yuzu update kelamaan! tapi jam terbang Yuzu buat publish memang selalu di Weekend. maklum jadi artis(cuih), banyak tugas banget!**

**Naahh bakal ada apa lagi kali ini Yaaa...**

**dan seperti biasa.. R & R plissss!**

**untuk kedepannya bakal ada beberapa author yang muncul! **


	3. Festival jajanan

**TRAGEDI KUE CUCUR**

**Disclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**Summary : Setelah Byakuya Amnesia.. apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya?**

**WARNING : TIDAK DISARANKAN UNTUK DI BAJAK.. APALAGI DI PANEN..!**

**SILAKAN REVIEW BAGI YG BERMINAT.. DI MCK TERDEKAT..**

* * *

Kini amnesia terjadi lagi pada fic yang malang melintang yang diketahui kalau Byakuya Kuchiki, sang Taichou keren kece dari Pasar Glodok itu udah bener-bener kayak orang linglung. Parno ngeliat hal yang berbau PINK sampe dia nabokin muka Kaien yang habis kena blush on milik Yumichika.

Oke itu sekedar beberapa kejadian yang terjadi setelah Ichigo berhasil membabak belurkan kepala Byakuya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di festival jajanan 'JOSGANDOS' yang cetar membahana badai ulala ulili kayak mbak Syahrino yang sekarang lagi goyang patah-patah(ingat goyang –PATAH-PATAH- berarti mbak Syahrino lagi matahin pinggulnya sendiri, goal-geol tanceeep maang!#author digampar). Setelah muter-muter liat jajanan, Hisagi, Kaien, Ichigo plus tambahan 'Byakuya Baek' mereka menemui sosok-sosok(mahkluk halus-halah) yang mereka kenal.

"Hoi Hikary! Ah Ca-chan! Kalian jaga stand?" seru Ichigo.

"Hooii mikan, yah beginilah. Kampus kita kedatangan order suruh buka stand di sini. Ada angin muson apa kalian tiba-tiba mau ke sini?" Hikary seperti biasa, easy going menatap keempatnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Heei kalian ga lupa sama aku kan?" Ca-chan muncul dari balik oven, dia sedang manggang Pie Linggis buat standnya.

"Lo manggang apa? Kok item-item gitu?" Tanya Kaien.

"Ih kepo banget sih lu, ini pie special yang ga bakal ada di toko, ya ga Shiro kun!?" Ca-chan menengok kea rah belakang, seorang cowok berambut agak putih itu menatap nanar Ca-chan karena habis motongin bawang sekilo.

"Lo habis nonton telenopela ya bro?" Hisagi menepuk Shiro dengan iba.

"Telenopela ntut mu! Abis motongin bawang bego! Ga usah lebay deh.. pedes ni mata" Shiro sewot sambil nunjuk-nujuk pake piso segede tangan Kaien.

"Okeeehh cukup! Kenapa kalian ke sini? Dan kenapa si Taichou itu jadi beda?" Hikary melerai argument bodoh kedua orang berambut spiky itu.

"Dia kena Anemia.." jawab Kaien nyablak.

"Apa?"

"AMNESIA DODOL! Nile Bahasa lo tuh berapa sih? SDnya ga lulus ya?" Ichigo nendang Kaien dengan anggun sampe nyungsep ke bak sampah.

"SD? Dia tuh ga pernah SD, dia sekolah langsung SMA..di perguruan Shinigami" jawab Hisagi. "Kalian jadi pada eror gini sih? Ade ape mak?" Ca-chan mulai menanyakan hal yang jauh lebih baik.

"Begini lo.. gue keilangan kue cucur. Baru gua beli di PRJ(Pekan Raya Jakarta) di Indonesia, nah abis itu belum sempet gue comot udah ilang gitu aja. Niatnya mau minta tolong Byakuya eh dia malah amnesia.." Ichigo bercerita singkat.

Semua mengangguk, Shiro malah geleng2 kayak anak Metal.

"Tambahan. Yang buat Byakuya begini adalah Ichigo yang nyari slamet gara-gara ketauan ngebuat dia amnesia dulu dan ngejadiin dia babu selama 3 bulan" Hisagi menambahkan. Semua jadi sweatdrop.

"Jadi.. intinya lo ngapain ke sini? Ada perlu apa? Dan apa yang kudu kita lakuin?" Tanya Hikary mulai muter gara-gara obrolan gaje ini.

"Minta tolong nyari kue cucur gue dan buat Byakuya tenang kembali dan ga nyincang2 gue ntar pas dia sadar…" Ichigo memohon dengan sangat.

"Okeeh tapi gue ga bisa ninggalin Stand.. oh ya Ca-chan, Shiro, kalian tungguin stand.. "

"Tolong titip Byakuya juga.." Kaien memotong.

"Kenapa Kai?" Tanya Shiro.

"Gue ga mau dia jadi autis gara-gara ngeliat sesuatu yang berwarna pink, bahaya kalo disini bisa-bisa kita di depak gara-gara bikin ulah.. ya" Kaien lemas lesu lunglai. "Ga masalah sih.." Ca-chan menyetujuinya.

Beberapa saat setelah Ichigo cs bersama Hikary melenggang pergi.. di stand..

* * *

**STAND ARC :**

Byakuya yang terkenal alim dan berwibawa membuat Ca-chan dan Shiro malah berbalik kaget.. Byakuya yang tenang berganti menjadi Byakuya yang rempong dang a bangeeeett! Dia phobia sama warna pink padahal zanpakutonya sendiri warnanya pink.. dan hebatnya lagi dia suka banget minum WRP..

"Byaku san.. kok minum yang kayak gitu?" Tanya Shiro.

"Eh memangnya kenapa? Ini sehat lo" jawab Byakuya.

"Aduh orang amnesia kok ngerepotin ya?" Tanya Ca-chan..

Setelah 15 menit ada di stand, tiba-tiba seorang cewek berpakean pink datang, kontan membuat Shiro dan Ca-chan kalang kabut.. terlambat Byakuya sudah menyadari hal itu dan kini dalam waktu hitungan detik.. dia sudah meluncur bak papan penggilesan yang berubah fungsi jadi frees bee melesat nun jauh ke kaki Gunung Merapi(ciah).

"BYAKUYA SAAAN! MATTEEE!" tanpa hah heh hoh lagi, keduanya mengejar Byakuya dan langsung meninggalkan stand.

* * *

Kini beralih ke **ICHIGO ARC :**

"Ga ada kue cucur.." Ichigo nangis melankolis kayak nonton drama Korea.

"Apa sih, kita disini makanan khas Negara ini lah, kamu pikir ada yang jualan kerak telor juga? ujung-ujungnya ada yang jualan Jagung bakar tuh.." Hikary agak kesel ngeliat kelakuan Ichigo.

"Udah Chi mending ntar lu beli lagi aja tuh kue" saran Hisagi.

"Iyaaa daripada kita nyeri encok begini.. aduhhh" Kaien mengaduh karena habis di sleding teckel ma Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok dari tadi ada yang berisik-berisik ya?" Hisagi megamati sekeliling.

"Lo ngerasa gitu ato kuping lo yang agak bermasalah?" Tanya Hikary sewot.

Tanpa ada bukti pun, Byakuya yang lari-lari kayak bencong kesurupan melesat di depan Ichigo cs diikuti oleh Shiro dan Ca-chan yang bawa-bawa jarring nelayan dan wajan buat ngejinakin Byakuya.

"Hisa.. feeling lo boleh juga" Kaien memuji.

"DARI PADA ITU AYO KEJAR!" seru Hikary.

"LHO KUE CUCUR GUEE?" Ichigo protes ga terima.

"NTAR SEKALIAN DIURUSIN, DARIPADA TUH TAICHOU NGAMUK KE KOTA!" seru Kaien.

Mereka semua mengejar Byakuya yang wah banget larinya kayak FLAZZ..

apakah yang bakal terjadi selanjutnyaa? bagaimanakah akhir dari Kue cucur dan Byakuya kedepannya? Apakah Byakuya akan menemukan NIKITA WILLY?

YANG JELAS MASIH AKAN BERLANJUT SAMPE AUTHOR BOSEN NULISNYAA!

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

* * *

**Haii minaaa~~ seperti biasa.. Update di weekend. yah meski sebenernya ini bukan weekend.! tapi yang jelas! Yuzu sudah memiliki ide2 brilian brilion yang ga **

**bakal bisa ngalahin sutradara pelem Bollywood Sharungan! **

**oke kita tinggalkan soal itu..**

**R&R PLEASEEE!~~~~ hehehee**


	4. Wingkobabat

**TRAGEDI KUE CUCUR**

**disclaimer : TITE KUBOO**

**Summary : KENYATAAN ANTARA KUE CUCUR ICHIGO DAN BYAKUYA...!**

**WARNING : FANFICT INI TIDAK MENGENAL KEGILAAN TARAF APAPUN!**

* * *

Singkat cerita, bagaikan bulan dan bintang, bagaikan katak dalam tempurung, bagaikan ulet ama daun, bagaikan kodok sama babi Ichigo cs bersama Hikary, Shiro, dan Ca-chan lari-lari kesetanan ngejer Byakuya yang larinya amat anggun nian bentuknya.

Apalagi dia tambah parno ngeliat apapun yang berwarna pink, sampe dia menjungkirbalikkan tukang ketoprak sampe bakulnya koprol, untung aja tuh bapa tukang ketoprak pernah belajar JURUS BANGO NGEPET, jadi dia ga terluka.

"Sompreeettt ni bocah larinya cepet bener yaa! Apa dia make shunpo?" seru Kaien udah napas Senen Kemis engap-engapan gara-gara marathon keliling Festival.

"Kayaknya dia mantan atlet lari seprit.." sahut Hisagi.

"SPRIIN DODOLL!" Hikary menjitaki kepala Hisagi yang agak koplak itu.

"Dia terlalu banyak lari di atas Treat mill!" cletuk Ichigo.

"Hwaaaaaiii dia belok ke Kiri! Ke…." Sebelum Shiro selesai berkumandang terdengarlah bunyi MAK JEBUURR~ yang mellow banget.

"WAAAAAA DIA NYUNGSEP! BYAKUU SAN!" Ca-chan histeris gara-gara Taichou kece nyemplung ke empang.

"Helem! Heleemm! Gue tenggelem! Heleeem!" seru Byakuya dari sana.

"Helem? Helep kale" Hisagi masih saja berkomentar sebelum sikut Ca-chan mampir ke tulang rusuknya dan membuat Hisagi mengaduhai.

Kaien sama Ichigo langsung bersiap masuk ke aer, tetapi sebelum nyemplung ke dasar kepala mereka sepertinya menubruk sesuatu…

"ADAAAAWWW! WOOII NI EMPANG GA DALEEM!" seru Ichigo meringis kepalanya benjut gara-gara pose nyelem bak tim SAR.

"GYAAAA! KEPALAKU REMUK MEN! PANGGIL DOKTER KANDUNGAN!" Kaien ga kalah heboh.

"Byaku san?" Hikary celingak celinguk nyariin si kepala batu itu.

"Dia ngapung…" Shiro menunjuk seonggok manusia tengah terapung di kolam sedalam 50 cm itu..

"ADOOOOHHH! BYAKUYAAA!" ketiga orang.. (baca, Ichigo, Kaien, dan Hikary) langsung ngangkat jasad Byakuya ke Pinggir kolam.

"Ngomong-ngomong… sepertinya.. gue punya filing… kalau.. kue cucur gue ada di kantor Byakuya..?" Ichigo menggunakan kesimpulan ajaibnya setelah kepalanya kejedot semen.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Shiro agak ga ngeh. "Karena sebelumnya gue sempet mampir ke Seireitei.." jawab Ichigo.

"Yakin lo?" kini Hikary meragukan.

" Sepertinya kita kudu bawa ni Taichou ke kantornya dulu.. Renji masih hijrah kan?" Kaien melongok ke Hisagi.

"Dia barusan di deportasi ke Etiopia gara-gara ga kelar Misi" Jawab Hisagi sambil mengecek kabar duka itu.

"Waah turut bersuka cita deh" perkataan Hikary malah membuat Hisagi dan Kaien melongo.

Karena Author males ngebabibu ngalor ngidul, mereka semua langsung teleport ke Seireitei.

Di kantor mang Byakuya… dan Byakuya yang lagi not responding terkapar di sofa.

"Dimana Chi?" seru Hikary.

"Bentar ah! Gue mau retake gerakan gue tadi pagi.." Ichigo manggut-manggut ga karuan. "Aduuhh lama-lama gue bosen maen detektif ni" Kaien ndelosor ke bawah lantai sambil nungging.

"Lho.. kue ini.." Ichigo mungut sebuah kotak yang taka sing baginya.

"KUEE CUCUR KUU! MY LOP! I LOP YUU PULL! WAAAAA AKIRNYA KUTEMUKAN KAAAUU!" Ichigo tereak-tereak kegirangan. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, ternyata.. di awal.. masih ada scene yang belum kelar..

* * *

**FLASHBACK FROM BEGIN-ICHIGO OTW PULANG-**

Dari Jakarta, Ichigo mampir dulu ke Seireitei, dia dititipin Byakuya Wingkobabat yang harus asli seasli-aslinya. Gara-gara keteledoran sang Mamang tukang wingko tercinta, kreseknya sama kresek Kue cucur milik Ichigo ketuker.

Alhasil jadilah yang dirumah Ichigo adalah wingkobabat.. bukan Kue cucur. Karena Ichigo terburu-buru maka tak disangka kreseknya kebalik…

**END OF FLASHBACK..**

* * *

"Itu Cuma gara-gara kedodolan elo yang seenaknya ngembat tas kresek yang udah tau sama bentuknya!" Kaien menggampar kepala Ichigo dengan hebatnya hingga nancep ke dinding.

"Tapi untunglah kita ga lebih jauh lagi nyarinya… sekarang kita kudu beresin wingkobabat Byakuya san.." jawab Ca-chan.

"Lho.. kenapa gue?" Byakuya sadar dengan hebatnya. "Byaku san lo udah siuman?" Shiro menyapa Byakuya. "Kayaknya gue mimpi berenang.." semuanya Cuma diem kecut miris doang.

"Tuuulaliit~~tullalliitt~~tuliiiii..~~" suara hape Ichigo berbunyi.

"Iyoo? Sugeng enjing(lhaa?), oh kau jenggot kambing ada apa?" Ichigo terlihat malas meladeni bapaknya.

"Chi, kue lu yang dimeja udah basi tuh warnannya agak gosong jadi tadi ayah buang, kamu tuh ya kalo beli tuh makannya ati-ati diliat dulu! Kita bertiga lagi keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintu sama kulkas yaa~~ bai-bai my honey sweety tweety bird~" pembicaraan berakhir dengan Ichigo yang menatap miris hpnya.

"Kita kedatangan problem baru sob" Hikary nyeletuk..

"Hei, kalo ga salah gue pernah inget sesuatu soal kresek itu.." Byakuya memperhatikan kresek hitam di tangan Ichigo.

"Kalo tau titipannya di buang gitu aja apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia inget semuanya?" Ca-chan bertanya pada siapapun yang bisa menjawab.

"OYAJIIIIIIII! JENGGOT KAMBIIINNGGG!"

Setelah kue cucurnya ketemu, apakah Ichigo mampu menangggulangi wingkobabatnya yang ternyata adalah titipan Byakuya? Next adalah chapter terakir.

mungkinkah Ichigo berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini? dan selamat dari amukan dan kemurkaan Byakuya yang telah menanti ketika dia sadar?

TO BE KONTINYUU~~~

* * *

**HAAAAAAIII MINNAAA~~~ waaaa akhirnya update kilaaat meeenn!**

**yaampun! Yuzu ga percayaa hahahaha! tapi kalian harus percaya..**

**sebenarnya Yuzu lagi kesel gara2 koneksinya agak NYEBELIN SETENGAH MAMPRET.. tapi ya sudahlah.. yang penting publish..**

**OH YA.. terimakasih untuk Hikary, Shiro chan, dan Ca-chan atas kerjasamanya, semoga syuting kalian mendapat hasil yang memuaskan...**

**kalau bisa Yuzu ntar traktir kuaci.. hahahaa!**

**R&R PLEASEEE!**


	5. Bencong!

**TRAGEDI KUE CUCUR**

**dislcaimer : TITE KUBOOO GITU LOOH  
**

**Summary : Setelah Ichigo cs berkelit dengan masalah akan ada sesuatu yang datang kembali!**

**dan masalah Byakuya akan semakin kembali menjadi-jadi**

**WARNING : GARING, KRIUK, KRENYES, KURANG AER, DILARANG BUANG SAMPAH DISINI!**

* * *

Ichigo merasa pundung, sepertinya dia sudah merasa arwahnya berada di Rukongai lagi nguli tepung sambil nyambi makan tahu gejrot. Ichigo sama sekali ga bisa mikir bagaimana caranya mengembalikkan Wingkobabat milik Byakuya, apalagi sepertinya Byakuya mulai kembali sedikit-sedikit, kalau semuanya.. bisa mampuslah dia dikepret sama Taichou kece bin ajib itu.

"Apa yang harus gue lakuin sekarang?" tanya Ichigo bener-bener kehilangan tenaganya.

"Ngepet aja" sahit Hisagi alim Watados asli banget.

"Gue kepret lu! Seriusan niihh wooiii!" Ichigo mencak-mencak kayak kuda kehilangan emaknya.

"Mending lo balik ke Jakarta Chi sapa tau bisa" sahut Hikary dengan jawaban agak logis.

"Betul..tapi PRJ udah selesai 2 hari lalu.." jawab Ichigo. Semuanya hanya bisa diem ditempat sambil garuk-garuk pantat karena sudah bosen garuk-garuk kepala.

"Hee kenapa ga kita buat sendiri aja?" Kaien menimpali dengan semangat membara.

"Emang lu tau bentuknya kayak apa?" Shiro nyewot.

"Kaga…" #Kaien digebugin pake golok#.

"Haaiiii benar-benar yaa.. bagaimana ini! Ichi bokap lu aja yang suruh beli lagi!" seru Ca-chan.

"Di amah yang ada ntar malah ga kayak wingkobabat lagi" Ichigo Cuma manyun BIMOLI.

"Trus kita nyerah gitu aja? Nunggu kita dikirim ke neraka jahanam sama Abang Byakuya Kuchiki" Kaien nyerocos panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas kepada semuanya yang hanya bisa cengo ngeliat Kaien kerusupan.

"Yang bermasalah kan Ichigo, kenapa tuh bulu babi yang ribut?" Hisagi bertanya tanda berarti dia sedang jadi orang bego.

"Apa boleh buat dia udah kelamaan stress.. hmm bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke dunia nyata?" Shiro mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus tuh" jawab Hikary.

"Tapi Senkaimonnya lagi direparasi gara-gara gerbang tol Senkaimon lagi macet" jawab Hisagi.

"Emang lu pikir Senkaimon tuh Tol Cikampek?" Kaien meralat kebegoan Hisagi yang makin menjadi.

"Udah langsung teleport aja!" seru Ichigo. "Dengan?" Hikary menimpali.

"DENGAN IMAJINASI..~~" senyum ala sponge mbob Ichigo membuat cs nya makin ga ngerti arah tujuan rencanannya.

* * *

Dengan izin Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih, Ichigo cs udah nyampe di Jakarta tanpa Senkaimon, author juga ga tahu kenapa mereka udah ada disana tapi biarkan sajalah begitu karena Author lagi males ngetik panjang-panjang,

"Jakarte yee? Betawi nii! Eh ada kerak telor" seru Shiro jelalatan melihat Ibu kota.

"Haiiiss lebay lu kayak ga tau Jakarta aja!" Hikary sewot 12 kuadrat.

"Ibu kotanya ga mirip sama Seireitei" tukas Kaien.

"UDAH BAWEL LU CEPETAN CARIII!" Ichigo menggampar Kaien untuk yang kesekian kalinya di fanfiction ini.

Perjalanan memakan waktu yang lama, karena Cuma Hikary, Ca-chan dan Shiro yang kelihatan mereka ga mau disangka orang gila ngomong sama Ichigo,Hisagi, dan Kaien yang kasat mata jadi sepanjang jalan mereka diem sampe membuat Trio boyband itu keheranan.

Dari satu toko ke toko lain susah banget juga karena nalarnya yang namanya Wingkobabat Cuma banyak di daerah Jawa tengah, lha ini Jakarte men jauh amat nyari-nyari wingkonya ampe Ichigo cs jadi kripik di udara setinggi 40 derajat itu.

"Huuuaaaa ternyata benar apa kata pepatah orang!" seru Hikary.

"Mang pepatah apa?" tanya Hisagi.

"IBU KOTA LEBIH KEJAM DARI IBU TIRI" jawab Hikary.

"Yaaah emang ga salah sih, kita udah kayak krupuk kriuk di sini, nyari makan kek" Kaien mulai kepanasan hingga dia berniat membuka seluruh bajunya tapi niat terpuji itu menghasilkan tabokan indah di wajahnya, berterima kasih pada Ca-chan.

Setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di depan sebuah toko.

"Walah kalian ga usah begitunya kali" Hikary melihat tumpukan mayat bergelimpangan di dekat toko.

"Iya soalnya panasnya Jakarta bisa ngalahin panasnya Karakura waktu musim panas" jawab Shiro sambil minum tanpa berdosa.

"Adaaa aiiirr? Aaaduuh ada fatamorgana" sahut Ichigo.

"Ichiii….jangan membuatku takut, nih minum!" Hikary mulai kuatir terhadap kelakuan mereka seperti zombie krempeng.

"Hei sepertinya kita ga perlu lagi nyari jauh-jauh…."Ca-chan menyahut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kaien.

Dengan sekali mendongak semuanya terkejut bukan main, bagai ketimpaan duren sekilo di depan mereka tertulis jelas..'OLEH-OLEH KHAS JAWA WINGKOBABAT ASLI MAKNYUS'.

"YATTTAAAA!" semuanya kegirangan bukan main sampe gelandangan pada ngibrit kirain ada satpol pp lagi partoli.

Tanpa basa basi mereka sudah membeli sekeranjang penuh wingkobabat. Dengan begini Ichigoga akan digampar sama Byakuya atau kena hukuman dibacok pake gergaji mesin sama Taichou berwajah lempeng itu. mereka kembali berteleport dan sampailah mereka ke Seireitei.

Di sana ga ada orang, Byakuya alim sudah ga ada.

"Byakuyaaa~ ini gue bawain wingkonya, woi lu dimana?" seru Ichigo.

Semuanya nyariin Byakuya di bawah lemari, di laci(emangnya kecoa), di kamar mandi, ga ada dimanapun.

"Hei apakah dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu?" sahut Kaien.

"Ngeri deh" cletuk Ca-chan.

"Ngapain kalian ada disini?" sebuah suara dingin membahana dengan sekali hentak membuat jantung seluruh penghuni kantor disana berhenti sejenak.

Setelah di telaah dengan bantuan Kapolsek setempat—eeh—ternyata di depan mereka terdapat sesosok jangkung dengan wajah berapi-api tak berperasaan yang siap mencincang semuanya.

"EHH Byakuu..eehhh ini wingkonyaaa" sahut Ichigo dengan ramah seramah mungkin.

"Itu nanti saja. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi selama 3 bulan itu ICHIGO KUROSAKI BIN SUBROTO" tukas Byakuya semakin memicingkan matanya.

"Eh kok nama gue jadi ada binnya segala? Eeeehhh soal apa sih Byakuyyaaa?" Ichigo berkeringat dingin melihat kemurkaan Byakuya yang telah di perhitungkan dengan luar biasa hebatnya sejak awal chapter.

Sedangkan yang lainnya Cuma nyempil sambil nutup muka takut terjadi pembunuhan mengerikan dan mereka akan dipanggil menjadi saksi.

"SENBONZAKURA…" Byakuya menggunakan shikainya dengan kekuatan tak tanggung-tanggung, FULL kayak motor yang udah diisi bensin yang FULL!

"Hee..heeii BYAKUYAAAA…!" seru Ichigo.

"CIAAAAATTT! HADOU 121 WIROSABLENG PAKE SLJJ! KAIEN HEAD KICK!"

Kaien dengan hebatnya menggemplang kepala Byakuya dengan tendangan pencak silat yang dia pelajari di Gunung Kidul. Tak perlu waktu lama kala kepala Byakuya menabrak rak buku dan finish di tembok. Sebuah air mancur mengucur dari kepalanya dengan efek bling-bling yang waw banget.

"KAIEN KOPLOK! Kalo dia amnesia lagi gimanaa!?" Hikary menggampar kepala Kaien dengan bakiak.

"Ittaaaiii yaudah cepet cek dulu sapa tau dia ga geger otak" seru Kaien.

"Byakuyaa? Woii bangun mas!" Shiro menampari wajah Byakuya yang pucet banget.

"Ah kau sadar juga Byakuya" sahut Ichigo.

"Eh eke dimana ya cin? Kok yey yey pada kuatir gitu sih sama eke..? aduuh bedak eke mana, bblush on.. aduuuh bisa telat mangkal nihh boo"

Suasana hening… ini lebih dari perkiraan Kaien, Byakuya tidak lagi menjadi amnesia.. entah arwah apa yang merasuki dirinya ..dengan bangga Author mengumumkan kalau BYAKUYA KUCHIKI POSITIF BENCONH SEJATI

Ternyata itulah akhirnya permirsaa~~ yang budiman dan Pak Budi yang Berbudiman.. selesailah kasus gaje ini dan sukses dengan akhir yang bahagia selamat sentosa untuk masa depannya!

FINISHHHH~~~

* * *

**Haiii haiii minna akhirnya selesai juga nih Fic! sesuai jadwaaaaalll! ga lelet! yaampunn! yaampun ajaibb! hahahahhaa**

**ternyata mengasikan yaa! okeeh jangan lupa buat R&R yaaa!**

**makasih buat kerjasama kalian para author yang tercintaaa~~**

**Yuzu akan mengupdate lagi cerita2 baru yang menyenangkan hati kalian semua denga pembullyan! wkwkwkkww!**


End file.
